


YM S01E01 Impression

by acoolname



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoolname/pseuds/acoolname
Summary: YM S01E01 ImpressionJim was soooooooo cute when he was so nervous that he bit his fingernails and dropped his mug! I also love the light green stripe shirt in his coat!YM S01E01 印象图第一集紧张得咬手指摔茶杯的Jim太可爱了！外套里的浅绿色条纹衬衫也深得我心2333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	YM S01E01 Impression




End file.
